


Retry (b!p + non-b!p version)

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, bp!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>early!klaine having sex in <a href="https://31.media.tumblr.com/82a4327b7deea00be3b22d1582a82003/tumblr_inline_n03dmtZKuU1qj72dn.jpg">this position</a> (nsfw image link). takes place during s3, after “the first time”. the non-b!p version can be found in the next chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They're still thrumming from excitement when they get back to Blaine's house, nervous smiles and shaky touches and bare skin. Kurt's sprawled out on top of the sheets as Blaine straddles him, distracting him with deep kisses as he pops the button open on Kurt's jeans.

He pulls away, his lips red and slightly swollen from the kisses. "Is this okay?"

Kurt makes an affirmative noise, high-strung, and he pulls Blaine's head back down so they can continue kissing. Blaine presses sloppy kisses to his neck, his breathing heavy in Kurt's ear as he pulls Kurt's pants and briefs down and off his legs, leaving his bottom half bare.

"You're so gorgeous," Blaine murmurs, dipping his fingers down between Kurt's legs to feel how slick he is. He's still overwhelmed, even after the handful of times they've done this, overwhelmed by the fact that there's a boy who loves him and wants to share this with him.

"I—I want to see you too," Kurt says in a quiet voice, still hesitant, and Blaine sits up on his knees to take off his pants too. He bends back down to kiss the apprehension off of Kurt's face, their hips coming in contact and Blaine's cock resting neatly in between Kurt's legs. There's a spark of something there, and Blaine lets his body down so he's lying fully on Kurt, the head of his cock nestled beside Kurt's clit.

" _Oh_ ," Kurt says, "that's..."

"Yeah," Blaine finishes, feeling his cock ache. He presses a kiss to Kurt's lips again, waits for him to relax into it before arching his hips up and working them back and forth. The wetness of Kurt's pussy is providing a smooth slide for Blaine's cock, the sensitive head rubbing against his folds and his clit and making him moan.

Kurt's breathing hard, chest rising and falling harshly underneath Blaine's, and letting out soft whimpers that make Blaine throb.

"Blaine, we—we should stop," Kurt manages to say, hand gripping Blaine's forearm as his hips come to a stop. "You still wanted to, uh, fuck me, right?" There's colour high on his cheeks as he stumbles over the words.

Blaine's eyes darken and he climbs off of Kurt and lies down next to him. "I was wondering if you wanted to try out something new."

Kurt rolls over, resting on his side so he can look at Blaine. "What sort of new?" He trails a hand down his body, parting his thighs and brushing over his clit and Blaine's momentarily distracted by the sight, Kurt's long, slim fingers teasing himself. "Blaine?"

"Right, sorry," Blaine says, flushed. "A new position. I just really want to be close to you when we, um, do it."

Kurt nods. "Okay. So what position is it?" He's picturing these really complicated, contorted positions in mind, and he really hopes those aren't what Blaine hopes he can do because really, yoga can only take him so far.

-

Blaine holds Kurt's thigh steady, leg resting across his chest and fingers lightly digging into the soft skin. He presses a light kiss to Kurt's lips as he pushes in, and Kurt tucks his head down, resting in the crook of Blaine's neck as he mewls softly.

"Shhh, I got you," Blaine murmurs, rubbing steady circles against Kurt's back as he pushes in the last few inches, cradling Kurt in his arms. He waits, lets Kurt get used to the stretch and the feeling of the new position. The heat of Kurt's pussy is overwhelming, and Blaine has to make an effort to not just fuck in roughly.

"You can move," Kurt says, looking up at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine pulls him into a sloppy kiss as he rocks his hips, starting up a slow rhythm. It's nice, like this-he feels so close to Kurt, and he can see and hear every movement and sound Kurt makes, no matter how small. He feels the coil winding tighter, the heat sparking brighter in his stomach.

Kurt gasps against his mouth when Blaine's hand trails down from his thigh to his ass, gripping the cheek in his hand. "You're so hot, baby," Blaine pants out, hips working faster now. "So fucking hot."

He pulls back, making space in between their chests so he can look down, watch the slide of his thick cock in and out of Kurt's sopping pussy. It's mesmerizing, seeing the way his cock stretches Kurt's hole, and the stiff swell of his clit.

Kurt puts his hands on either side of Blaine's face and pulls him in for a desperate kiss, licking into his mouth as Blaine fucks him harder, deeper, faster-

"Oh god, Kurt, _Kurt_ —" Blaine keens, hips positively pounding into Kurt's pussy now, the sound of skin slapping against skin growing louder and louder and louder until there's a broken moan, Blaine crying out and his hips stilling as he comes inside Kurt.

Kurt tightens around his cock, and Blaine quietly sobs as he comes in pulses inside the condom. Once Blaine's hips stop twitching, it's his turn to bury his face against Kurt's shoulder, cheeks hot and embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Honey, it's fine," Kurt says in a quiet voice, fingers going to pet through Blaine's curls. "I'm not going to laugh at you for coming too early. But can we get back to—?"

"Yeah— _yeah_ , of course."

-

Blaine lies back, head against the pillows. "C'mere," he says, tugging Kurt's hand until he's straddling Blaine's hips. "Now sit on my chest."

Kurt gives Blaine an unsure look, but goes to shift forward anyways, not fully understanding as he leaves sticky smears along Blaine's chest. "Now, on my face."

Kurt flushes hot but does what he's told, pussy hovering over Blaine's face. Blaine pulls his hips down until his clit is close enough to taste, broad sloppy licks that make Kurt whine.

"Blaine, don't tease."

Blaine looks up at him, a glint in his eye. "I can take it, just use me."

Kurt throbs at those words, the idea that he can just rub his cunt against Blaine's tongue with no restrictions, and he'll just take it.

He places a hand on the headboard to steady himself before lowering his pussy down, closer to Blaine's mouth without smothering him. Blaine's hands automatically go to his ass, holding on as he licks up from Kurt's clenching hole to his clit and back down. Kurt cries out when Blaine starts sucking on his clit, his tongue rubbing against the underside.

"Grind against my mouth, baby," Blaine says, voice raspy and mouth slick with Kurt's juices

Kurt obeys, starting up jerky thrusts of his hips, gasping at the sweet slide of his swollen clit against Blaine's tongue.

"Oh, _oh_ , _Blaine_ ," Kurt moans as Blaine holds his hips still, flicks the tip of his tongue relentlessly against Kurt's clit. "I'm, _oh_ —"

Kurt grips the headboard tight, his knuckles white as he comes, fluid soaking Blaine's chin. Blaine licks him through it, soft laps of his tongue centred away from his clit.

Soon, the licks become more than just soothing, and his hips are slowly rocking against Blaine's mouth again.

"One more?" Blaine asks, looking up at Kurt. Kurt backs away slightly, giving Blaine a break, and he's startled by how filthy Blaine looks, his eyes blown wide and Kurt's wetness smeared all around his lips and mouth and chin.

"Yeah, okay," Kurt says, breathily, inhaling sharply when Blaine uses two fingers to part his folds and lick between and circle his tongue around his hole.

"Touch yourself for me, Kurt," Blaine says before licking at the soft muscle, feeling it open up enough for him to slide his tongue inside.

Kurt reaches a hand down, fingers clumsily rubbing over his clit as Blaine fucks him with his tongue, everything sloppy and wet and so good. He grinds his hips down, Blaine's tongue buried deep inside, and rubs his clit frantically until he tenses up and comes, gasping out weakly.

There's a rush of wetness that Blaine licks up hungrily, and Kurt has to move away from his mouth when he tries to lick over his clit again, feeling sharp twinges of sensitivity.

Kurt just kinda flops down on the bed next to Blaine, chest heaving as he catches his breath. "Wow, okay."

"We're pretty good at that," Blaine says, grinning as he rolls over, hooking an arm over Kurt's waist.

Kurt snuggles in closer, sleepy and sated after coming. "More like you are. I just sat there."

"Do you want another opportunity to show off your skills?"

Kurt wraps his hand around Blaine's hardening cock and strokes lazily, head resting on his chest. "Well, if you insist."


	2. Retry (non-b!p version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> early!klaine having sex in [this position](https://31.media.tumblr.com/82a4327b7deea00be3b22d1582a82003/tumblr_inline_n03dmtZKuU1qj72dn.jpg) (nsfw image link). takes place during s3, after “the first time”.

They're still thrumming from excitement when they get back to Blaine's house, nervous smiles and shaky touches and bare skin. Kurt's sprawled out on top of the sheets as Blaine straddles him, distracting him with deep kisses as he pops the button open on Kurt's jeans.

He pulls away, his lips red and slightly swollen from the kisses. "Is this okay?"

Kurt makes an affirmative noise, high-strung, and he pulls Blaine's head back down so they can continue kissing. Blaine presses sloppy kisses to his neck, his breathing heavy in Kurt's ear as he pulls Kurt's pants and briefs down to his thighs, leaving his cock bare and laying against his stomach.

"You're so gorgeous," Blaine murmurs, taking Kurt's cock in hand just to feel the weight in his palm. He's still overwhelmed, even after the handful of times they've done this, overwhelmed by the fact that there's a boy who loves him and wants to share this with him.

"I—I want to see you too," Kurt says in a quiet voice, still hesitant, and Blaine sits up on his knees to take off his pants too. He leans back down to kiss the apprehension off of Kurt's face, their hips coming in contact and their cocks brushing against each other. There's a spark of something there, and Blaine lets his body down so he's lying fully on Kurt, their cocks nestled in beside each other.

" _Oh_ ," Kurt says, "that's..."

"Yeah," Blaine finishes, feeling his cock ache where it's next to Kurt's. He presses a kiss to Kurt's lips again, waits for him to relax into it before arching his hips up and working them back and forth. The hair on Kurt's lower stomach is providing delicious friction for Blaine's cock, the sensitive head rubbing against it and making him moan.

Kurt's breathing hard, chest rising and falling harshly underneath Blaine's, and letting out soft whimpers that make Blaine throb.

"Blaine, we—we should stop," Kurt manages to say, hand gripping Blaine's forearm as his hips come to a stop. "You still wanted to, uh, fuck me, right?" There's colour high on his cheeks as he stumbles over the words.

Blaine's eyes darken and he climbs off of Kurt and lies down next to him. "I was wondering if you wanted to try out something new." Kurt rolls over, resting on his side so he can look at Blaine.

"What sort of new?" He lazily trails a hand down his body, grasping his hard cock and Blaine's momentarily distracted by the sight, Kurt's long, slim fingers wrapped around it. "Blaine?"

"Right, sorry," Blaine says, flushed. "A new position. I just really want to be close to you when we, um, do it."

Kurt nods. "Okay. So what position is it?" He's picturing these really complicated, contorted positions in mind, and he really hopes those aren't what Blaine hopes he can do because really, yoga can only take him so far.

-

Blaine holds Kurt's thigh steady, leg resting across his chest and fingers lightly digging into the soft skin. He presses a light kiss to Kurt's lips as he pushes in, and Kurt tucks his head down, resting in the crook of Blaine's neck as he mewls softly.

"Shhh, I got you," Blaine murmurs, rubbing steady circles against Kurt's back as he pushes in the last few inches, cradling Kurt in his arms. He waits, lets Kurt get used to the stretch and the feeling of the new position.

"You can move," Kurt says, looking up at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine pulls him into a sloppy kiss as he rocks his hips, starting up a slow rhythm. It's nice, like this-he feels so close to Kurt, and he can see and hear every movement and sound Kurt makes, no matter how small. He feels the coil winding tighter, the heat sparking brighter in his stomach.

Kurt gasps against his mouth when Blaine's hand trails down from his thigh to his ass, gripping the cheek in his hand. "You're so hot, baby," Blaine pants out, hips working faster now. "So fucking hot."

Kurt puts his hands on either side of Blaine's face and pulls him in for a desperate kiss, licking into his mouth as Blaine fucks him harder, deeper, faster-

"Oh god, Kurt, _Kurt_ —" Blaine keens, hips positively pounding against Kurt's ass now, the sound of skin slapping against skin growing louder and louder and louder until there's a broken moan, Blaine crying out and his hips stilling as he comes inside Kurt.

Once Blaine's hips stop twitching, it's his turn to bury his face against Kurt's shoulder, cheeks hot and embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Honey, it's fine," Kurt says in a quiet voice, fingers going to pet through Blaine's curls. "I'm not going to laugh at you for coming too early. But can we get back to—?"

"Yeah— _yeah_ , of course."

-

Blaine lies back, head against the pillows. "C'mere," he says, tugging Kurt's hand until he's straddling Blaine's hips. "Now sit on my chest."

Kurt gives Blaine an unsure look, but goes to shift forward anyways, not fully understanding until his cock brushes against Blaine's chin, leaving a sticky smear against the skin. Blaine cranes his head upward, and Kurt moves forward even further so he won't have to strain his neck.

He whines when Blaine sticks his tongue out to trace along the slit, running it around and over the slick head. "Baby, don't tease."

Blaine looks up at him, a glint in his eye. "I want you to fuck my mouth. I can take it, just use me." Kurt throbs at those words, the idea that he can just fuck into Blaine's hot, wet mouth with no restrictions, and he'll just take it.

He places a hand on the side of Blaine's head, holds his cock steady in the other as he feeds it into Blaine's mouth. He stops when there's a gagging sound, the head of his dick hitting Blaine's soft palette, but he pushes a but further and his cock easily slides into the back of Blaine's throat.

It'd be so easy to come right now, buried in Blaine's throat as he sucks in pulses around the shaft and his tongue traces erratic patterns. He pulls his hips back, strands of spit clinging from Blaine's mouth to his cock, and Blaine turns his head to the side to cough, clearing his throat roughly.

"Maybe, um, not that deep? I'm still getting used to it," Blaine says sheepishly.

"Right. Sorry about that," Kurt says before pushing back inside, fucking Blaine's mouth shallowly. It's almost as good as before, the copious amounts of saliva easing the slide and making everything sloppy and wet.

"Blaine, I'm gonna— _oh_ ," Kurt moans as Blaine sucks harder around his cock, taking Kurt's jerking thrusts in stride.

Wet, sucking noises mix with Kurt's breathy groans, and he tries to pull away when he gets close. " _Blaine_ , I need—I'm gonna—"

Blaine's hands grip onto his ass and prevent him from moving, and it's only a few more shaky thrusts before Kurt lets out a low moan as he comes. He feels Blaine swallow around his cock as he pulses into his mouth, hears him breathe harshly through his nose.

Kurt just kinda flops down on the bed next to Blaine, chest heaving as he catches his breath. "Wow, okay."

"We're pretty good at that," Blaine says, grinning as he rolls over, hooking an arm over Kurt's waist.

Kurt snuggles in closer, sleepy and sated after coming. "More like you are. I just sat there."

"Do you want another opportunity to show off your skills?"

Kurt wraps his hand around Blaine's hardening cock and strokes lazily, head resting on his chest. "Well, if you insist."


End file.
